Lithographic methods use multiple images or masks to expose patterns in a resist layer on a semiconductor wafer for the formation of integrated circuits and structures such as processors, ASICS and Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM). As manufacturing requirements call for exposure of patterns with smaller and smaller dimensions, it is becoming necessary to employ techniques which permit enhancement of the current performance of the process of photolithography. Multiple successive steps of photolithography, film growth, deposition and implantation of impurities create a complete integrated circuit with many identical copies on the same wafer. Each copy is known as a die.
As integrated circuits have become smaller in dimensions, the photo lithographic process requires more sophistication in alignment techniques and resolution. Presently, photo lithographic processes utilize an instrument referred to as a stepper which moves and aligns the wafer based on alignment marks on a reticle containing an image or mask such that desired patterns on the wafer are exposed based on the image. The reticle contains one or more images which may be referred to as levels because each image is used to form a level on the wafer. Light of a desired wavelength is either projected through or reflected by a selected image from the reticle to expose the substrate. Phase shifting methods, and electron beams, x-rays and ion beams are also used to pattern wafers.
Initially, each reticle contained only one image for forming one level. Reticles were becoming expensive to make due to the exacting conditions required to form smaller and smaller image lines. At the same time, complex integrated circuits required more and more levels and hence a high number of reticles were required to form them. The cost of the reticles required to form the circuits was becoming great. This trend is continuing as chip densities continue to increase.
One proposed solution to this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,863 entitled Multi-Image Reticle. Multiple images were formed on a reticle that was then rotated to expose the wafer using a different image for each level of an integrated circuit formed on the wafer. While this proposed solution reduced the need to keep changing reticles, it still introduced error into the image alignment process. First, each image had to be properly placed at different angles with respect to each other on the reticle. This introduced a rotational alignment error. Error was also introduced when a reticle was not perfectly centered. Rotation of the mask then produced a radial registration error. In addition, the angle of rotation of the mask holder introduced a further rotational alignment error. These errors made it difficult to properly align each reticle based on alignment images through the use of microscopes and other automatic alignment systems. To overcome rotational errors, a further degree of freedom than just movement in the x and y direction was required.
One further problem with this solution is that it left much space unused on the mask. Up to four images are shown on a reticle. There is wasted space, and a practical limit of about four square images which can be used. If more than four square images are used, they must be located further from the center of the reticle to fit within a slice of the reticle. This would further waste space on the reticle.
There is a need reduce the alignment error inherent in the use of multiple images on a reticle, and there is a further need to increase the number of images and hence reduce the cost of reticles.